


Till Death Do We Part

by Teddi_Sue



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Harry and Macy friendship, family movie night, little happy, lot of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: The things that can happen when you miss one family movie night.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Please don’t leave me,’ Macy said turning to Harry who was a few inches away on the couch.

He turned his head to see her biting her lip, trying to keep the smile at bay. “Please don’t leave me,” Harry said not able to hold in his laugh.

They sat on the couch while the menu screen for the movie played.

‘Ever,’ Macy managed in between laughs.

“Never ever,” Harry said making them laugh more.

Mel and Maggie finally walked in with the popcorn and snacks. They were having their traditional family movie night, it was one of the best ideas from Maggie so far.

“Dorks,” Mel teases as she sat next to Macy, watching Maggie plop down on the blanket in front of the couch agreeing with her.

Harry and Macy just smiled at each other and turned to watch the movie that started to play. Maggie forced them to watch one more movie, but she was the only one left awake when the credits began to roll. She looked back to see Mel’s head on Macy’s lap and Harry’s head on top of Macy’s whose head laid on his shoulder. Shaking her head she grabbed a pillow and went to sleep to the sounds of the menu screen for the movie.

*Three Months Later*

Family movie night was ruined due to the current demon they were chasing. They followed the demon to an abandoned warehouse. Harry tried to orb the charmed ones in on stealth mode, but one of the demons followers noticed them. He alerted the demon who took off and left his followers to fight them.

‘I’ll go after him,’ Macy volunteered as the followers surrounded them. She found a way out before the circle got too enclosed.

“We’ll hold it down here,” Maggie shouted to her oldest sister as she charged towards the demons.

The demon was in the process of some demonic spell, she assumed, when she flung him across the room. He quickly recovered and shimmered away.

‘What the...’ Macy said under her breath. When we read about the demon it never said he had this ability, she said to herself.

“I picked it up from a fellow demon who didn’t want to join me,” he said appearing behind Macy. “So I had to kill him.”

As she turned around she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen region. She gasped looking down to only see the handle of a dagger, the rest was inside her. Falling to the ground she tried to control her breath.

“It’s protected by magic, no healing, unless you make it to the hospital in time, which I highly doubt,” the demon said laughing.

When she was able to control her breath she reached in the pocket of her coat and tossed the potion at the demon who tried to escape. She watched him scream as the flames covered him.

Not soon after the demon was vanquished his followers just disappeared. Mel and Harry went to make sure their innocents were okay while Maggie went to check on Macy. 

“Mace,” Maggie called out. She entered the room to see her sister on the ground clutching her stomach, blood everywhere and a dagger sticking from her stomach area. She screamed and ran towards her.

The scream got the attention of Harry and Mel who came running towards them. They were horrified at the sight.

Harry was on his way to heal her even before Maggie instructed him too. He kneeled down besides her holding her head in his arm while the other went to the wound. When he realized it wasn’t working he grew frustrated and his eyes began to sting.

He could hear her sisters crying and yelling for her to hold on as he continued to stop and start the healing again.

‘It’s protected against magic,’ Macy said grabbing Harry’s wrist. Looking towards her sister she seen them crying their eyes out. ‘I love you guys,’ she managed to get out while tightening her grip on Harry’s wrist.

“Noooo,” Mel and Maggie shouted holding on to each other.

“Please don’t leave me,” Harry said to Macy watching her take her last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio sat in the room silent, thinking and even worse feeling. There was a huge piece of their life, gone. Macy was always kind and caring, she made them stronger more confident. But to see her lifeless form lying on the ground was something none of them could bear.

The girls looked drained like they haven’t been to sleep in weeks. Maggie could feel the pain radiating from her older sister, Mel, she can feel Harry’s heartbreak from where he stood in the room. Not only had she needed to deal with her pain, but now she has the burden of feeling everyone’s pain.

Having to feel the pain of her sister and whitelighter, in addition to her own, caused Maggie to lose control of herself. She couldn’t hold onto Mel anymore, no longer having any control over her body, she slipped through her sister’s embrace and fell to the ground.

Coming face to face with her eldest sister, Maggie cried as if the ferocity of it might bring Macy back; as if by the sheer force of her grief the news would be undone. She was her sister, her long lost sister that just came into her life. The windows burst at the screaming sobs. Harry tried to hold her back, to calm her, even as his tears fell thick and fast but in her hysteria, she was too strong, too wild.

She felt the pain rush through her body as she begged her sister to come back. Her powers forming a blinding purple light around her like a protective shield to block out the never-ending waves of hurt, worry, despair, anger, and pain that slammed into her. For a moment, she didn’t feel anything her powers blocking themselves until the light slowly disappeared bringing back the pain. It was easy this time around trying not to feel the heartache of her sister and whitelighter, it made her physically weak to attempt to use her powers. Instead, she cried into Macy’s chest begging her to come back because there was still so much they had to learn about one another.

Harry flagged Mel towards them so he can orb them all home. Holding onto Macy’s hand Harry took a deep breath trying to clear his mind a bit. The last thing he needed was to orb them to another part of the world with their dead sister. Opening his eyes he sees he took them where he intended too, home.

Through all of his year of being a whitelighter, Harry never felt a connection to his charges like he does with the charmed ones, especially Macy. They had so much in common that they were drawn to each other. She was his best friend, they helped each other through tough times. He has given her just as much as she has given him; they both gave great advice, ‘you got this’ speeches, and more importantly words of encouragement.

His eyes didn’t dare leave her even when they burned and was blinded with tears. He didn’t want to miss the moment she’d come back and he would have enough time to heal her, the moment he knew would never happen. He wanted to hold onto Maggie, wanting to fill the void he knew was left by her older sister, but he couldn’t move.

Harry cried like there was too much raw pain inside him to be contained. He cried like his spirit needed to break loose from his skin, desperate to release an elemental rage on the world. Harry was beyond all reason, beyond all-natural methods of calming. His upper body and shoulders wracked with every sob that forces their way out, chest rising and falling unevenly as he gasps for breath, and he squeezes his eyes shut, balling his hands into fists each time he throws his head back to let out a blood-curdling scream.

He hears whispering coming from where Macy lies lifeless, hoping maybe the moment had come and now was his time, but when he looked in the direction of the sounds he saw a distraught Mel holding Macy.

The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone. Mel paused trying to hold back the strange feelings rumbling inside her but she couldn’t. A lone tear traced down her cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. So many tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. Her chin trembled as if she was a small child. Breathed heavier than she ever had before. She was gasping for air that simply wasn’t there. Her throat burned to form a silent scream. A part of her dying inside.

“Macy, please” Mel chokes out in between sobs, “I’m so sorry, I know I haven’t been the ideal sister, but I love you. Macy, I love you so much, and I need you to come back so you can hear me say it.”

She shook her head violently, willing herself to wake up from this nightmare. But when she opened her eyes she knew that it was real, it was too late for her to tell Macy she loved her. The anger became evident as she screamed something about tearing someone apart.

Mel was ready for war, she saw red and smelled blood, her mind telling her to go through the underworld and rip every demon from their limbs watching them die painfully and slowly. But her body told her to stay with her sister, she couldn’t let go of Macy.

Breathing in her scent she released a wet laugh, “she smells like citrus, she used by body butter” the thought caused Mel to sob uncontrollably.

She moved her position to lay on her shoulder while wrapping Macy’s arm around her for warmth. Her eyes closed, breathing normally as the smell of Macy pulled her into slumber. Maggie pulled herself from the corner and went to lay her head on Macy's chest, she pulled her limp, right arm over her body and snuggled closer into the still-warm body of her eldest sister. Not a moment later the feeling also pulled her into a deep sleep.

Harry watched the scene unfold, as he grabbed the throw from the couch he noticed a bright light coming from the three girls. Macy’s powers floated into the air and disappeared, he watched as the two younger sisters winced in their sleep as the charmed ones collective powers grew fragile. The missing power of Macy weakened them; he placed the throw on top of them and headed upstairs for his couch in the attic.

Reaching the top of the stairs Harry felt a pull to Macy’s room, he opened the door and looked around. It was warm in there which was odd because the rest of the house was cold. Something pulled him further into the room, or so he liked to think. Harry sat on the bed rubbing the area where Macy used to sit and read, he laid his head down and his feet followed. He draws the pillow up to his face and screams and screams until his muffled cries are nothing but a dull throb in his ears.

Sleep was not going to come easy for him like it did the sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected, I didn't know how I wanted to write the weakened power of the charmed ones after her death.


End file.
